The Black Scarlet
by cressray
Summary: A man with power fights to protect the Scarlets when an experiment goes horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so hopefully it's decent. Later on it may get more mature and bloody so I'm giving it the t rating to be safe.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Touhou. It is the property of ZUN. If I did own Touhou there would be more Flandre in it.

Lightning shook the clock tower as a fight started in the mansion. It was owned by the Scarlet Devil sisters and was often the reason for large explosions waking the residents of Gensokyo during the night.

"But I wanna go outside Remi" a young vampire said while firing danmaku at her sister. "I can control myself now so I won't hurt anyone."

"You've gotten better with your power but I can't let you out by yourself and everyone is busy with the feast" a vampire of equal size replied while dodging easily.

"But I wanna go outside" the first vampire said. She then pulled out a small card written on with crayon in a childish script. "Forbidden Barrage – Cadiotropic" she yelled as a mass of danmaku came from every angle at the one called Remi.

Dodging the simple pattern Remi pulled out a similar spellcard with cursive on it. She calmly said "Divine Spear – Spear the Gungnir" and created a spear out of red mist. She unleashed her attack at high speed but it never connected. A man had appeared between the two and received the full force of the spear.

After a few seconds he stopped wincing and dissipated the attack with a wave of his hand. He was used to this sort of thing and ignored it until it got serious. "She has gotten better Remilia" he stated with a bit of pain in his voice "and besides, I can go with her." He finished his sentence as he waved his hand over the wound and revealed only a hole in his clothes from the spear that had gorged him earlier.

"If it's you its fine. But I wish you'd stop the attack before it hit you next time." She snapped her fingers and a French maid appeared at her side.

"You called ojou-sama?" the maid said as she started cleaning the blood the granite floors.

"There's no need to give instructions then" Remilia stated calmly as she flew over the balcony and landed quietly on the ground floor. "I'll be in the library" she said as she walked to a door near the staircase. As this staircase was never used by the inhabitants of the mansion, it was only there for decoration and the visitors that occasionally showed up. The maid finished cleaning and took out her gold pocket watch, which was the source of her power, and checked the time before walking toward the remaining girl.

"So what was the agreement Flan?" she addressed the girl like she was a child rather than a master.

"Onii-sama has to go with me." The girl replied without notice to the difference in tone that the maid used. "But I can go out so it's okay."

"I wish you'd stop calling me that Flan-chan. I'm your half brother so you can call me by my name." the man said as he waved his hand again to reveal the shirt had been restored to its original state. "And you should listen to your sister more often. I can't keep coming to save you every time there's a fight. Plus she's right about your power. You still have issues with control." He finished while hopping over the balcony and coming to a stop right above the ground.

"But you said that last time too." The girl named Flan replied but followed without any argument.

"I have something to do so I'm taking you to Alice's house. Maybe she got what I requested last time we were there. Please take care of the house Sakuya." He glanced toward the maid quickly and walked outside. Flan had caught up by now and was standing next to the man. He grabbed her hand softly and took off at high speed, leaving the fall air coming through the door as the only indication he had been there. The maid sighed softly as she closed the door and picked up the leaf that had floated in. A small explosion went off in the basement and the maid disappeared to clean up the mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Touhou. Doesn't ZUN realize that Rinnosuke is useless?

Upon arrival at a small house the man walked up to the window on the side and saw a short girl in black clothes with a hat on and a girl talking to her while taking tea from a floating doll. He walked back to the door and knocked and immediately heard a thud and someone swear loudly, followed by light footsteps that would be inaudible to the average human. The door opened and a girl appeared with a doll floating near her and a spellbook opened to a complex spell. Upon seeing them the girl closed the book quickly and beckoned them in. She shut the door and retreated to the small dining room while the doll got more tea.

"I thought you said you were coming by yourself Rem." The girl in the hat stated after storing a small wooden octagon in her dress.

"I was but Flan wanted to go outside so I brought her along." The man said as he took a seat at the table and watched the vampire girl start playing with a special doll that couldn't break.

"So you thought that a meeting of magicians should have a vampire nearby. And where's Patchouli." The girl with the doll asked.

"I thought it was better than having no house. And Patchy is coming a bit later. She has to deal with Remilia for now." Rem replied quickly.

"Poor Patchy. So what are we doing tonight? Can we collect mushrooms again?" the girl with the hat said.

"It's Rem-sama's turn to decide tonight Marisa." A small girl in purple pajamas said as she walked through the door and sat down next to the man.

"I figure we should play danmaku a bit. All this mushroom hunting is boring." Rem said as he passed his hand over a series of small cuts on the girl's right side healing them instantly. "And how'd you get these Patchy?"

"Ojou-sama threw a few books and I tripped over one. Then she couldn't figure out how to help me up." Patchouli replied with a kiss to Rem's cheek. Marisa quickly followed suit with a kiss to the girl in the blue dress.

"Stop it Mari-chan." The girl squeaked even though she didn't make an effort to remove the witch.

"Not a chance Alice-chan" the witch replied and almost knocked the girl off her chair.

Rem finished healing Patchouli and helped Alice keep her balance while getting up. "We can do teams if you want Alice. You two versus Patchy and myself."

"Isn't it fairer if it's four on one? You make some complex patterns when you feel like exerting yourself." Alice asked while everyone else at the table stood up and started going outside.

"If its fine with you guys and Flan then I see no reason to say no." he replied while slowly ascending to a safe distance from the house. It was known throughout Gensokyo that all danmaku battles can and will have damage to nearby structures. The four magicians and the vampire reached a respectable height before pulling out their weapons. Patchy levitated her spell books in front of her while Alice held her grimore, Marisa had pulled out her mini-hakkero, and Flandre had summoned her wand called Leavatinn. The only one without a weapon was Rem. The reason was simply that he wanted to see how long he could last against the onslaught before he got bored.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys can now see what I've been hiding in the depths of my computer, a list of spellcards I want to use when Yukari brings me to Gensokyo.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I didn't have to do this every chapter. I don't own Touhou bla bla bla.

The battle had started and all four of the girls were quickly becoming anxious. The field was soon filled with a series of attacks all aimed at the lone male in the party. It was quite hard for a normal person to dodge such complex patterns of danmaku but for Rem it was nothing. He lithely grazed anything that came near and stayed in the same spot for most of the fight. The battle mostly consisted of shouting from the girls and the sound of danmaku missing their target. Then in unison the girls started using their spellcards. "Sun Sign – Royal Flare" was activated and a large series of red danmaku passed within inches of Rem. For such a weak body, Patchy could produce devastating attacks. Next was Marisa's signature "Love Sign – Master Spark" that was deflected with a single hand just before impact. A similar laser shot toward Marisa and she was frozen in place for a few seconds before resuming her attack. Next was Alice's "Doll Sign – Shanghai Hourai", a new spellcard she wanted to test. It missed several times before finding its target and putting a hole in most of his torso. He quickly healed and resumed dodging the barrage of lasers coming from her grimore. Last was Flandre's attack. After thinking for a minute she pulled out one crayon marked card and said "Secret – And Then Will There Be None?" and disappeared. After a few minutes of dodging the attack ended and it was Rem's turn. They had decided it would be fair if he used four spellcards during his turn. He unsheathed the sword that had appeared on his left side and raised a bright red card with a small symbol on it and a picture of a sword. "Sword Sign – Flash Dance" was uttered as he disappeared and reappeared behind Flandre. She bled a bit a dropped from the sky. Rem caught her before she hit the ground and healed her before returning to the air. He drew the sword that appeared on his right side and created a dark red card out of nothing that had a picture of two crossed swords and the same symbol. "Twin Sword Sign – 1000 Cuts With 1 Swing" was softly said and he disappeared and reappeared again, this time behind Alice. Again he caught and healed her before returning to the air. He sheathed his swords and they vanished. He then pulled out a card with and different symbol and the picture of a clock that had been warped. "Dimension Sign – Extreme Deity's Dance of Memories ~ Warped Dimension Spark" was said as a massive laser hit Marisa and froze her with damage, then a second laser hit her that blew her out of the sky. Yet again he caught the girl and healed her before returning to the air one last time. He disappeared before Patchouli started firing danmaku and when he reappeared he had Patchouli in his arms and was kissing her. They landed softly despite the high speed fall and he put her back on the ground as they all entered Alice's house. A few dolls appeared with tea and two blankets. The doll gave one to Flandre and one to Marisa and Alice while Rem created a magical fire around Patchouli and himself. They drank tea for a bit while discussing various aspects of the fight and eventually Rem got up and lifted a sleeping Flandre on his back and picked up a sleeping Patchy in his arms and sped off to the SDM.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I wonder how rich I would be if I was ZUN. I wouldn't know because Touhou isn't mine.

Upon arrival at the mansion Rem was unsurprised, yet quite annoyed, that Meiling was asleep on the job. He flew over the gate after undoing the magical barrier that keeps most people (mostly book thieves) out. He put Patchouli in her bed and went to put Flandre to sleep. He snapped his fingers upon exiting Flandre's room and was greeted by a maid that appeared before him. He had seen her coming as her manipulation over space was nowhere near as powerful as his manipulation over time but he never brought it up. "Meiling's doing it again Sakuya. Please take care of her." Rem said as he floated back to Viole's unknown area, the bedroom.

"I'll go now. How was Lady Flandre's time?" she replied without surprise at the gatekeepers slacking.

"I think she had fun, considering we played danmaku." Rem replied as he opened the door to Viole and walked into the massive library.

"And nothing happened to make Ojou-sama angry?" she asked with a hint of fear.

"Nothing I can't persuade Remilia to overlook." He replied as they drew near the small door at the back of the library. He stifled a yawn and bid the maid goodnight as she disappeared to take care of the gatekeeper. He retreated into the bedroom and heard a sharp yelp and yelling but ignored what they were saying as it quickly turned to moaning. He slipped into bed with the sleeping magician and fell asleep with the sounds of Meiling and Sakuya in the front and the light breathing of Patchouli in his ear and his arms around her torso.

Rem awoke when a sharp object glanced his face and the screams of the maid and mage were heard close by. The door to the bedroom had been blown apart and several knives were thrown in seemingly random directions that had barely missed him. The scent of smoke and blood was normal in the house and he ignored it as he got dressed and went into the library to find Patchouli, Sakuya, Remilia, and Meiling arguing about something. He was used to little fights like this and kissed Patchouli as he passed by. He proceeded to scold Sakuya and Meiling, then went out the door to the main building. Once there, he went outside without an umbrella and took a quick stroll before he saw a small fairy poking a frog before she froze it. The fairy noticed him and pulled a spellcard from her skirt pocket. She activated it soundlessly even though her lips moved and started firing danmaku that missed Rem no matter where he moved. He took out a spellcard with a symbol and a picture of a fire and said "Alchemic Sign – Flame Alchemy ~ Salamandra" and snapped his fingers. The fairy was lit on fire instantly and dived into the lake as Rem went into the mansion. When he returned Sakuya was cleaning the mess from earlier. "Where's Remi? I need to talk to her about some issues here." He said.

"She's in her room having tea. She's still mad about how late Lady Flandre got home last night." She replied before checking her pocket watch.

"So that's why the door was missing. I'll take the blame for this one. Both Flan and Patchy feel asleep before we left so it's my fault for not getting back sooner. You and Meiling got involved in the fight though. How'd that happen?"

"Ojou-sama asked me this morning what time Lady Flandre got home and Meiling and I happened to be err…" she paused for a moment to come up with an excuse "somewhat indecent when she came so Meiling got drug along when I was forced to help apprehend Lady Patchouli."

"I'll take care of it. And you may want to be a bit quieter when you have fun with Meiling. I could hear you all night." He said with a smirk as he jumped up and landed with ease on the upper floor. He walked down the hallway before Sakuya could throw her knives and arrived at Remilia's door before long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **ZUN is the exclusive owner of Touhou. Only ZUN could make such good games.

It was still early afternoon in Gensokyo, but the two eldest vampires were discussing some of the issues the mansion had.

"I'd like to apologize for bringing Flan home late. Alice brought out the sake and somehow tied me down with some puppet string." Rem said, deciding the truth was the best course of action.

"Then you should've been able to break free. Puppet string isn't exactly tough." Remilia replied while getting up and walking to the floor-to-ceiling window and looking at the setting sun.

"It's not. But she was laying on me too. Then see called Marisa over and they err…" he paused, looking for a word that would help make his point while keeping the topic from turning into an argument. After a minute he said "They started experimenting with my pants." The resulting expression from Remilia was enough to make most things run from her, but Rem didn't flinch. Instead, he got up to stand next to her. "I got them off after awhile and grabbed Patchy and Flan. Saw Meiling sleeping on duty again. Told Sakuya to take care of it and put Flan to bed. Then I want to sleep in Viole." He glanced sideways to see if Remilia was still mad. Unfortunately he looked and saw nothing, save for the illusion she created as she flew to the wall.

"So you've got Patchy and now you want Alice?" she screamed as she flashed around the room, occasionally hitting her target. Her anger grew every time she missed as she gained speed.

"I never said I wanted Alice. All I said was that she and Marisa attacked me. It was unexpected. Besides, Alice has Marisa and both wanted me." He decided that this should end quickly, before Remilia did something stupid. "Divine Spear – Spear the Gungnir" was all he heard as a bright red spear pierced his shoulder. Then blood started trickling down his arm and he raised a dark red card with a complex array on it. He simply said "Blood Sign – Kyuuketsu Spark" and the fight was over. A massive laser the color of blood momentarily appeared before hitting Remilia and fading just before destroying the wall. The blood that had made a puddle on the ground near Rem was gone. His wound was healed and transferred to Remilia's chest. The impact had sent her flying and she hit the wall with force. She didn't fall though, as Rem had caught her and started healing her. A small girl in a black dress entered the room.

"Lady Patchouli sent me to find you. She said something about your powers and a black spellbook." the girl said timidly as she surveyed the damage from the fight.

"Tell her I'll be down in a minute. And if you see Sakuya…" he said calmly as he finished healing Remilia.

"Tell her that the mistress made a mess." the small girl said. She had seen what happens when two vampires fight many times.

"Thanks Koakuma." he said as he put Remilia on her bed. "And can you see if Patchy has these?" He gave the girl a short list of complex spellbooks as he passed her.

"Aren't you two a bit strong to be reading these? I would expect Marisa stole them in her raid last week. Lady Patchouli said most of the spellbooks went missing around that time." She turned and saw she had been speaking to herself. She found Sakuya on her way back to the library and passed on the message. When she returned there were books floating from shelves and zooming toward the center of the library, where she could faintly make out four people and a table piled with books. In the middle there was a singular black book, and as she drew nearer she saw a circle inscribed into the table. Rem flipped a page of the book and drew a few lines in the circle. Then he closed the book and laid his hand over the circle and said "Necromantic Art – Colossus Void" as a rift appeared overhead. It was pitch black and had no sign of being controlled. But the two girls that came out of it were. A small girl with two swords and silver hair and another girl in a blue kimono and holding a fan.


	6. Chapter 6

So the last chapter was done at around 3am and with a lot of caffeine. Maybe I can work with it.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Touhou. Never have, never will.

The two girls stepped out of the rift and lightly drifted to the ground. "Looks like it worked." Alice said softly to Marisa. "We actually figured out how to control the dead."

"Now as long as he doesn't turn them on us we should be fine." Marisa replied equally as quiet.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Rem said, getting slightly annoyed that they were whispering about him "But keep that up and I might just let them attack you." Patchouli stood up and walked over to him, kissed him quickly then left the room. "I've got an idea. A little sparing match should tell us if they are puppets or the real thing."

"So who's fighting who? Or do they fight each other?" Alice asked, not fully understanding the proposal.

"They can fight each other. Might take a bit of concentration though." He replied. The two girls started attacking each with danmaku. After a while the silver haired one said "Obsessor – Slash of Eternity" and disappeared, reappearing on the other side of the pink haired one. There seemed to be no damage until Rem clutched his side. A gash from a sword had appeared exactly where it would've appeared on the girl. He waved his hand over the wound and healed it. "I guess the spell needs more work" He said as he finished healing "I don't need to feel everything they do. Plus the wound I received weakened my control for a second." He said as he drew another circle on the table. The circle was the same as before but reversed. He put his hand over the circle and the two girls retreated into the void as it vanished.

"So will they be knocking on my door in the morning? Or have you erased their memories?" a slightly irritated Remilia asked as she walked in with Flandre, Sakuya, Meiling, and Patchouli.

"Not sure. That spell was designed to bring them here and place them under my control. I didn't do too much to make sure they won't remember. This means that the mansion needs to be alert and Meiling can sleep on duty for a while." He replied with a calm face despite the worry in his voice. Rem brought over a small block of wood and laid it on the table. He drew a small circle on it and a square inside that. A wave of his hand and the wood and table had merged, leaving no trace of the nights activities.

"So what now?" Alice asked. "Do we just wait for them to come for us?" She looked worried and Marisa mirrored this expression.

"It's best if you two stay here for a while. If they caught glimpses of us, you guys are easy targets." He said as he inspected the table for scratches.

"He's right." Patchouli added "Living alone in the woods just makes it easier for them to take you down."

"Since Ojou-sama has been sleeping in the basement you can have her room for the day." Sakuya said and led them out of the library. Both Remilia and Flandre left out of embarrassment. Meiling went back to the gate and Patchouli went to her room with Rem. The mansion's atmosphere seemed natural as everyone prepared to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I wish I had more of the music from Touhou. Still don't own it though.

Late in the day there were screams heard from the front gate just long enough to wake most of the residents up. They were quickly silenced, but those who heard them were getting ready for the fight. Those who hadn't were being woken up by Sakuya. The four mages held spellbooks and were setting up barriers. The youngest vampire was following her sister to the main hall of the mansion. The maid was gathering supplies and running errands for the others. Then the sound of explosions echoed across the mansion. A large colored orb smashed into the side of the mansion next to the door. A series of small youkai were pouring through the hole and were being dispatched by Remilia, Flandre, and Sakuya. Some of the stronger youkai or those who cheated using their abilities had made it through the chaos and swiftly defeated the first line of defense.

"Alice and Marisa first then Patchy and me." Rem said quietly before activating a rather complex spell that no one else had been able to. A light flashed around each one of the girls and himself. "This will protect you until you start fighting. Make sure that your first hit is a kill. You're on your own after that."

"Why do we have to go first? You two are better fighters than us." Alice said in an equally quiet voice.

"Because they want us as shields so they can get in some decent hits against the better youkai." Marisa said somewhat louder than she meant to. A nearby youkai in a cape attacked with some insects she had found nearby. Her attack didn't make it to her target though as the shield protected Marisa perfectly.

"Marisa's right. If I get shot at before I can activate my spellcard, everyone who is here now or downstairs will have died for a simple experiment." He replied, getting up and stabbing the youkai.

"An experiment that could bring back the dead." Alice said quietly.

"An experiment that went wrong and never will be done again." Rem replied before softly grabbing Patchouli's hand. "Because this is what we get for tampering with death." He gave a signal and Marisa shot off with Alice on her broom and Rem running beside them while Patchouli rested in his arms.

"So what do you call your power? Or Yuyuko's?" Alice asked angrily.

"My power helps heal those who have been dead for short times. Yuyuko's control over death is a power she never uses and regrets having." Rem replied calmly. "Besides, my power comes with a punishment. It's not like I enjoy feeling other people's pain when I heal them. And I don't enjoy the headaches from healing me."

"So your experiment went wrong did it?" A voice said that belonged to no one in particular.

"Look what the nekomata dragged in. And how long have you been here Yukari?" Rem asked with slight irritation.

"Long enough to understand that attacking you is useless unless you attack me first." A girl in a pink dress descended from a rift in the wall and came out just short of running headlong into the four mages.

"And I don't appreciate you saying that I drug someone in." A small girl with cat ears appeared next to the woman, followed by a girl with fox tails.

"It was a joke Chen" the fox tailed girl said. "One that only you misunderstood."

The cat girl looked around and saw that everyone knew it was a joke, then got angry. "So everyone was in on this?"

"Not at all. I was making fun of a popular phrase. When someone who was recently talked about appears, the person who was talking about the first person says 'look what the cat dragged in'. Since you're a cat, I said 'look what the nekomata dragged in'."

"So what did you come here for Yukari? Patchouli asked, glared at the youkai.

"Just thought I'd be the first to kill you. Then I'll take away Rem and force him back to the real world." Yukari said, glaring back.

"Trouble is I can cross the border whenever I want. Then I'll come back, revive Patchy, kill you, and live happily ever after." Rem interrupted.

"The end." Marisa added, pulling out her mini-hakkero.

"Not funny." Rem said. He quickly glared at Marisa, then looked back at Yukari. "And you realize how hard it is to kill us? I can heal anything on anyone, even if they're destroyed."

"And that's why I brought friends." As she said this a pair of mikos, a fairy, two onis, and several powerful gods and youkai came up the stairs. All of them had spellcards cards out, but Marisa was the first to act. "Love Sign – Master Spaaark!" was yelled. When everyone looked around they realized that the small group of magicians had gotten past their army and were retreating to the main hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Gets kinda hard to make up witty retorts to the disclaimer rule so ill go back to basics. ZUN owns Touhou, not me.

Standing in the middle of the hall was a familiar pair of faces. The two girls that had been summoned during the night had arrived, along with a new pair. A girl in a blue uniform with a scythe and a girl in green with a block of wood in the shape of a pentagon.

"You came Yuyuko." Rem said as the mages approached the dead.

"Of course I did. You possessed us so I thought you would taste good." she replied, a smile slowly appearing on her face. "Remember, the things Rourakaken can't cut are next to none." Youmu said, stepping forward to protect her mistress.

Rem whispered something to the others and they headed toward Viole. "If you want to kill them you'll have to get through me." He said.

"You have many sins and faults that will not be weighed well in Higan." the girl in green said.

"Who said I would die Shikeiki? And I doubt Komachi would be working hard enough to let me across the Sanzu." he replied. Komachi blushed slightly as she was reprimanded by someone other than her boss. "So let's see how long you can entertain me." The five of them flew into the air and the fight began in a flurry of danmaku. To most people it was unthinkable to have more than two people in a danmaku battle. Rem enjoyed the complexity of a battle where the teams were bigger. He could see the small gaps in the danmaku where he could safely graze without a worry. He got bored quickly and decided to make it more interesting. He took a small red stone from his pocket and a spellcard with a flame and gem on it. "Alchemic Sign – Lost Jewel Alchemy ~ Ruby" was said and Shikeiki was surrounded in fire. At once the battle intensified as Shikeiki fell to the ground. Youmu was the first to activate her spellcard. She shouted "Hell Sign – Ascension to Nirvana" and Rem dodged as a massive flow of energy shot from the ground where he was floating above seconds earlier. "Scythe Sign – Final Judgment" was activated by Komachi and another energy flow nearly collided with Rem, this time from the sky. Last was Yuyuko, who activated "Flowery Soul – Butterfly Delusion". As wave upon wave of butterflies can rushing toward Rem he dodged lithely through them and waited for the card to timeout. Rem grazed through the bursts of danmaku that followed the end of the spellcards. Then he pulled out his own card. One of the three black cards he had in his possession was the one he chose and it suited him rather well. "Fire, Sun, and Metal Sign – Temporal Deity's Illusory Alchemic Elemental Flak Magicannon ~ Flak Burst Spark" was said and chaos was unleashed. Several large missiles were created and rushed to surround the three girls. Each missile stopped long enough to fire a laser before propelling itself toward the girls. Another round of missiles was fired and shot elemental magic in the fire, water, air, earth, and lightning elements before continuing on their course. Next Rem froze time and dashed toward Komachi, drawing his right the sword that appeared on his left side and surrounding it with fire before slicing at her five times, making the shape of a star. As time unfroze Rem moved behind the remaining two girls. Komachi fell from the sky and with a thud next to her master. Rem pulled out a new spellcard that was white and depicted two crossed swords and the symbols for fire and lightning above them. "Twin Sword Sign – Illusion Dance" was activated as Rem pulled out his second sword and surrounded it with electricity. He froze time and aimed at Yuyuko, dashing back and forth, making deep cuts each time. When time unfroze Yuyuko fell to the ground and Youmu was left alone. Rem made it like this for a reason and slowly walked up to Youmu as he sheathed his swords. "Don't you see it's impossible to win?" He said quietly, disappearing and reappearing next to Youmu. He disappeared again. This time reappearing next to the three girls he had just taken down. Then he pulled out a spellcard that was pure white and had a jewel on it. He pulled out a white gem and said "Alchemic Sign – Lost Jewel Alchemy ~ Opal" as Youmu rushed at him as his hand glowed white. He waved his hand over the three girls and they were healed instantly. He disappeared just before being impaled by Youmu's attack and appeared next to Flandre, Remilia, and Sakuya. He waved his hand again and picked up Flandre, Sakuya following suit and grabbing her master. They disappeared together, reappearing by the door to Viole. Rem opened it for Sakuya to go through then followed her as the door closed. Yukari and her group had caught up in time to see Rem heal everyone and leave.

"He's quite arrogant, isn't he?" she said.

"He did what he thought was right. Youmu replied, prompting a look of surprise from Yukari. "He never intended to kill anyone. He was only defending those who he loves." A tear formed and slid down Youmu's cheek. "Just like Ran protects you and I protect Yuyuko-sama, he was protecting the Scarlets."

"So then, why did he heal us?" Komachi asked.

"Because he knew that we were protecting something too." Youmu replied before breaking down on her master's kimono. Yuyuko started running her hand through Youmu's hair as if this had happened many times. This caused Yukari to become even more surprised. Youmu stopped crying just before two youkai appeared in the doorway. A tall girl with a parasol and a small girl in a black dress and a red ribbon in her hair.


	9. Chapter 9

The chapters have been getting longer for a reason. I can never find a good spot to stop the action at and transfer to the next chapter so I just keep going.

**Disclaimer:** Only one more disclaimer after this one. Still don't own Touhou.

Four youkai appeared behind the new arrivals. One was dressed in a white blouse with a red eye in the middle and a green skirt. Her arm cannon and concrete boot made her able to control nuclear power. One was dressed in a green and black kimono and was sitting in the cart she usually pushed. One was wearing a purple skirt and blouse and had a red eye with many veins attached to various body parts. The last girl was wearing a yellow blouse and green skirt with a black hat and had a blue eye that was closed with many veins attached to various body parts. Yukari smiled as the six youkai came into the house. "Shall we Yuuka?" she asked the one with the parasol as she strode toward the little girl. Yuuka and Yukari placed their hands over the girl's head and started chanting. When they finished the girl's hair ribbon glowed brightly. Yukari pulled the ribbon slightly on one end and it untied itself. The girl disappeared into a cloud of darkness as the ribbon hit the ground. When the darkness dissipated the girl was a foot taller and held a sword. "Welcome back Rumia" Yukari said, the smile she had been wearing growing more evil by the second. "And welcome to you Satori, Koishi, Utsuho, and RIn." She continued, each girl curtsied as her name was called.

"Where's the guy you wanted us to kill?" Utsuho asked when Yukari had finished speaking.

"He's through that door" she replied, pointing at Viole "but we need a strategy."

Another girl appeared at the door wearing blue wizard robes with a white star pattern. "Heard you needed more firepower." The girl said as enthusiastically as Marisa would.

"We do Mima." Yukari said, rolling her eyes at the ghost who had raised Marisa. All the girls who had gathered around Yukari as she started talking about her strategy.

Meanwhile, in Viole the small group was huddled together strategizing. Rem had healed Meiling and she was standing between Sakuya and Alice. Sakuya momentarily disappeared and when she reappeared there was a look of horror on her usually calm face.

"The elder youkai and the underground group have arrived as well as Mima." She said, resulting in everyone but the vampires getting scared.

"How many people are out their then?" Rem asked calmly.

"40+ if the group from Eientei shows up" she replied, further scaring the group.

Back in the main hall the Eientei group had arrived and was filled in on the plan quickly. The small army that had amassed got ready to mobilize when a small fissure formed above them. It was similar to the gaps that Yukari created but it had no eyes. Seven girls stepped out followed by a man. He moved his hand over the fissure as he stepped out and the fissure was sealed.

"Looks like they came to us instead." Yuuka said, pointing her parasol at Marisa. The tip glowed blue and both Yuuka and Marisa used the same attacked. The giant laser that had erupted from the parasol was canceled by a laser from Marisa's mini-hakkero. Mima floated over and Yuuka tried again. "Double Final Master Spark" was unleashed and connected with someone. When the smoke cleared Rem was missing his left arm. It was starting to regenerate at high speed but it was apparent that he had blocked the attack. "Impossible. How could someone block that?" Yuuka screamed. Rem only smiled at Yuuka, enraging her further. She started firing danmaku and lasers and quickly lost sight of her target. All of a sudden she stopped firing. Her head fell to the floor and her body followed. Rem flicked his sword before returning it to its sheath. He turned his back to his enemies and started walking toward his allies. The sights of three lasers appeared around him and he dropped a single card. It was red and depicted a shield and two crossed lasers. He simply said "Immortal Sign – Split Reflection Spark" and a pair of lasers aimed in no direction in particular were unleashed. They reflected of the walls and crossed right in front of the laser Mima had created. Her "Trinity Spark" was turned against her and she had no time to react. Five lasers pierced her where her heart should be and she fell, landing next to a slowly healing Yuuka. Utsuho, Rumia, and Yukari attacked next. "Sun Sign – Nuclear Sun", "Blade Sign – Netherworld Sword", "Lost Line – Ticket to the Abandoned Station" were activated in rapid succession. Rem patiently waited for the three to charge their spellcards. Yukari charged hers first and opened a gap through which a train came racing out of. Rem fired off a small laser that split the train in half. Rumia's attack finished charging and she stabbed the ground with her sword. The half that would have disappeared into the ground appeared point down in Rem's head. She pulled the sword out and rem started healing. After stabbing in random directions for a while she suddenly lost her sword. She looked at her enemy to find the sword flying at her head. She dodged and pulled her sword out of the wall it was in but was unable to carry out the last few seconds of her broken spellcard. Utsuho finally charged her attack and started firing small spheres at Rem, each getting bigger and faster the more she fired. Rem dodged each of the minisuns and began his attack. He pulled out a gray spellcard and said "Time Sign – Magician Trap". He froze time and started working. When he unfroze time there were thousands of magic circles around the three. Rem pulled out another gray spellcard and said "Hell Sign – Death Spark" and each of the circles fired a singular black laser. The girls were able to dodge enough to keep parts of their bodies from being damaged but didn't survive the onslaught. They fell to the ground and slowly started healing. With their leader unable to give orders, the army that had amassed went into disarray. Reimu tried her best to get the army into order only to be hit in the head by a spear Remilia had thrown. Flandre was fighting a winning battle against four gods at once while Meiling was going hand to hand against Yuugi and Suika. Patchouli was fighting against Satori, Koishi, and Rin while a nearby fight between Alice and Iku, Tenshi, and Sanae was firing stray danmaku between the two fields. Marisa was fighting Cirno, Wriggle, Mystia, Shikeiki, Komachi, and Lily White in a corner. Remilia was involved in a fight against Youmu, Yuyuko, Lyrica, Lunasa, and Merlin. Sakuya was busy with Mouku, Kiene, Tewi, Reisen, Eirin, and Kaguya. Rem got into a fight against Chen, Ran, Aya, Letty, Medicine, Nitori, Parsee, Yamame, and Kisume. The fights were relatively quick and none of the small group was hurt more than a few scratches. Yukari's army had been defeated and Rem pulled out one last spellcard. It was black on one half and white on the other and depicted a complex array and a cross. "Healing Art – Sacrificial Healing" was said and Rem's hand glowed white. When he passed his hand over someone he lost the body parts they had lost and their wounds were completely healed. He would then heal himself and continue to the next person. In this way he healed everyone in Yukari's army including Yukari herself. His spellcard lasted just long enough to heal Yuuka and he retreated to his small group of allies. He waved his hand over their wounds and kissed Patchouli when he was done.


	10. Chapter 10

The end of this chapter gives a spoiler as to when this was set. Reimu, Sanae, and Marisa are now praying.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Touhou. I've always wanted to but never have.

A few weeks later a hikikomori and an exceptionally strong fool were married as the last parts of the Scarlet Devil Mansion were being repaired. A maid and a gatekeeper were married later in the night and a pair of vampire sisters were married just before dawn. The mansion was finally settling down after the recent incident and the three couples went for their separate parts of the place they called home. Rem was now teaching Patchouli how to heal but their lessons were never completed. Flandre was now allowed to freely roam Gensokyo, though her sister/wife felt the need to accompany her. Meiling started receiving breaks during the day and could often be seen learning how to cook from Sakuya. Marisa had finally blown up her house and lives with Alice. Rem was now receiving knife training from Sakuya and was often able to match her skill. The few spellcards he had created for knives rivaled the power of Sakuya's "Buriallussion – Phantasmic Killer". Flandre was learning from Rem how to dodge his better attacks when a familiar face appeared. "Forbidden Barrage – Starbow Break" was activated by Flandre and Rem pulled out his own spellcard "Destiny Sign – 900 Year Pulse". The two traded fire when Remilia appeared below the fight and Rem broke Flandre's spellcard when her attention drifted toward the new arrival.

"Looks like things are back to normal now." He said, descending from the fight and landing next to Remilia.

"When haven't they been?" she replied jokingly.

"They haven't been the same at the shrine." Reimu said, flying toward the three vampires with a look of worry.

"What's wrong Reimu? Someone give you a donation?" Rem asked as Flandre and Remilia laughed.

"Someone did but that's not the reason. I saw some sort of object in the sky that looked like it had treasure on it." she said.

"We aren't interested in investigating your Undefined Fantastic Object. Marisa might want to get on board to steal something though." he said and the three vampires retreated into the mansion as the sun started coloring the sky brightly.


End file.
